


4 из 5

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор хотела написать 5 драбблов, но потом стало как-то лениво.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 из 5

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 times out of 5, it's not about the porn!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12224) by soucieux. 



[1] - Спасибо, - говорит Шиге, широко и искренне улыбается, словно ребенок в рождественское утро. - Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибоспасибоспасибоспасибо. - Он обхватывает Кояму за шею и крепко его обнимает. Кояме приходится вежливо напомнить, что ему необходимо дышать, о боже, сейчас же, пожалуйста. - Как ты узнал? - спрашивает Шиге, в его голосе слышится благоговение (а глаза сверкают). - Ты лучший друг на свете. - Он снова смотрит на подарок.

\- Просто друг? - дуется Кояма.

Выражение лица Шиге посуровело.

\- Лучшие бойфренды не забывают о годовщинах. - Кояма морщится. - Этот подарок снова делает нас друзьями.

 

[2] Кояма приезжает на фотосъемку на час двадцать пять минут позже положенного. Глазами он обыскивает комнату. Тэгоши падает под весом навешанных на него украшений, Рё причесан под саларимана из 1970ых, Массу (всё ещё в уличной одежде) негодующе уставился на свадебное платье, а Ямапи отдыхает на диване в костюме шеф-повара. Единственная вот странность - Шиге нигде не видно.

Как будто прочитав его мысли, Рё указывает в направлении ванной комнаты.

И Шиге входит в прикиде рок-звезды. Серые джинсы в обтяжку и остроносые туфли. Его рубашка в тоненькую полоску цвета индиго ой-как-привлекательно подчеркивает его тонкие запястья и бедра, спадает с одного плеча, как будто она чересчур велика (хотя она определенно нужного размера). Штаны увешаны серебряными цепями, на запястьях - браслеты, тонкую шею обвивает серебряная цепочка. Волосы в беспорядке закрывают его глаза, а в Шиге есть что-то такое, и его очках (в квадратной белой оправе), а в том, как он сексуален, и в--

\- Нам нет необходимости переодевать Кояму, чтобы сделать из него фанатку, - язвительно замечает Рё. - Просто сфотографируйте его лицо прямо сейчас.

 

[3] - Я окончил университет! - счастливо заявляет Кояма.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Шиге.

\- Так что станет моей наградой? - Кояма тыкает Шиге в бок. - Что я получу? - он бросает на него соблазнительный взгляд.

\- ...диплом?

 

[4] Кояма считает, что для Шиге вполне нормально быть агрессивным, особенно потому, что обычно это совершенно неожиданно и очень здорово у него получается. Вот как, например, сейчас, Кояма застрял в ванной комнате в самолете, потому что Рё сказал, что у него вскочил особенно большой прыщ на носу. Он хочет удостовериться в том, что Рё не врёт, потому что иногда он говорит неправду исключительно собственного развлечения ради. И тогда Шиге протискивается в ванную вместе с ним, встаёт сзади, прижимает его к крошечной раковине, ухмыляется и говорит, что он сделал это только потому, что в ванной слишком мало места. Кояма возражает ему, что ванная - это помещение, требующее уединения, и спрашивает, что он, чёрт возьми, здесь забыл вместе с ним. Шиге быстро отвечает, что все заняты просмотром фильма, а ему скучно, и он просто хочет провести время со своим лучшим другом, так что что тут не так?

А потом он закрывает дверь.


End file.
